Está tudo bem agora
by Fuinha
Summary: "Como minha falecida mãe já dissera, um dia eu iria encontrar meu príncipe que iria me salvar da fera que cuspia fogo. Irônico que ele seja o príncipe dos dragões de fogo. Eu achei ele, mamãe, eu achei ele." A One Shot se passa logo após toda a confusão dos Jogos Mágicos acabarem.


**One Shot ****—**** Est****á**** tudo bem agora**

Acabou. Finalmente tudo estava acabado. Os dragões remanescentes foram viver afastados em cavernas no interior do país, esperando por alguma criança achá-los e, assim, continuar ensinando a magia de Dragon Slayer. A capital de Fiore tinha sido destruída no meio de tudo, agora todos ajudavam ou a reconstruí-la, ou cuidavam dos feridos decorrentes do massacre. As guildas reuniam-se para checarem se seus membros estavam intactos, ajudando umas as outras neste meio tempo também. Muitos sorrisos surgiam no meio da multidão, e reencontros dramáticos eram feitos também. Tudo estava indo nos seus conformes, só algo que não parecia certo. Algo que para mim era o mais importante de tudo. Natsu. Durante toda a correria de final de guerra ele desaparecera sem deixar quaisquer pistas. Fora ele a principal arma que acabou com este conflito, porém, parecia que tinha evaporado já que ninguém sabia de seu paradeiro. Até mesmo Ultear que fora quem o salvou de ser engolido pelas sombras de Rogue desconhecia para onde o rosado havia ido. Perguntava-me se ele tinha desaparecido junto de alguns dragões que optaram por voltar para o passado, tal magia era possível para as criaturas lendárias. Talvez, somente talvez, ele decidira ir com os répteis para eras atrás com o intuito de procurar Igneel, ou apenas revê-las mais uma única vez, porém, ele não poderia voltar para o presente. Este era o preço a ser pago por tal decisão.

Ele não faria isso comigo... Faria?

Nem sequer conseguia pensar nesta hipótese, era dolorosa demais para ser considerada. Entendia agora o que ele sentiu quando viu a minha "eu" do futuro sendo morta. Palavras não podem descrever o sentimento de perda e dor sentido nessas horas. Sem dúvida era muito pior perder o amor de sua vida do que seus pais. E eu sei do que falo.

Várias pessoas sorriam para mim, me cumprimentavam, parabenizavam e até agradeciam por eu e Yukino termos fechado o portão impedindo a passagem de mais dragões. Quando na verdade deveriam estar mostrando sua gratidão para os espíritos, eles que fizeram todo o trabalho, nós, as magas celestiais, apenas fomos a maneira encontrada por eles para virem a este mundo. E nós não acabamos totalmente com a ameaça, quem fez isso foram os Dragon Slayers, liderados por Natsu, com uma pequena ajuda de Jellal que ordenou a liberdade temporária de Cobra. Quer dizer, temporária por enquanto, ouvi dizer no meio de tudo de que pela contribuição para o bem da humanidade ele pode ser livre novamente, e Kinana o aceitaria em sua casa sem nem pestanejar. Pelo jeito essa não seria a única novidade, logo teríamos novos membros na guilda e ainda mais aliados de fora para nos dar apoio.

Andava preocupada no meio das pessoas procurando quaisquer sinais de cabeleiras róseas, porém, apenas encontrando Chelia ao lado de Wendy, ou Polyushka cuidando dos feridos com a ajuda das Sacerdotisas do Céu, a God Slayer e a Dragon Slayer. Perguntavam-me o que havia acontecido e se eu precisava de mais cuidados médicos, apenas neguei com a cabeça e com um sorriso, assim, continuando a andar pela cidade. Não queria preocupá-las com o que não fazia falta no momento, Natsu estava por aí, tinha certeza. Mesmo que ninguém percebesse sua ausência, parecia que eu era a única preocupada com ele. Típico. Eu sempre tinha de ser a única a tirá-lo de suas encrencas, a única a se preocupar. Ele saía sozinho em uma missão perigosa, fazia par com o Happy no Exame Classe S, sempre deixando com que eu me importasse mais e mais com seu bem estar.

Ele era como uma criança, eu tinha de estar sempre cuidando dele e preocupando-me com coisas simples, como o seu atual estado. Sempre... Eu... Meus olhos ficaram marejados como em um passe de mágica, e isto foi o bastante para que pessoas começassem a notar minha presença, e vir até mim. Afinal, não era como se alguém importante para mim tivesse morrido no meio desta confusão, todos sabiam que os membros de Fairy Tail saíram intactos, porém, um ainda não havia mostrado sinal de vida, e era bem ele que fazia com que lágrimas se formassem. Limpei-as o mais rápido que pude ao ver Erza e Jellal se aproximarem, talvez agora finalmente o azulado tivesse conseguido ter sua ficha limpa, o que significava também que ele a Titania poderiam ficar juntos, sem mais desculpas.

— Ei, Lucy, você está bem? — a ruiva perguntou já na minha frente.

— Sim, eu estou ótimo, Erza. Por que a pergunta? — disfarcei esboçando um sorriso, torcendo para que ela não notasse os vestígios de meu mal estar.

— Tem certeza? Eu juro que vi vo- — ela foi interrompida pelo rapaz de madeixas azuladas.

— Vamos, Erza, tenho certeza de que o confeiteiro da cidade deve estar precisando de ajuda. — falou sorrindo levando a ruiva para outro canto da cidade, ela não recusou, qualquer coisa que tivesse haver com doces era o ideal para ela.

— C-Confeiteiro? — repetiu sendo levada por Jellal até o inexistente homem, mestre de guloseimas da cidade.

Agradeci o mago mentalmente por isto, precisava ficar sozinha neste momento, nem mesmo Levy poderia me ajudar agora.

Continuei meus passos vagarosos pelas ruas de paralelepípedos destruídos de Crocus, passando por mais e mais tendas de cuidados médicos, lideradas por especialistas e até mesmo pessoas sem quaisquer preparos antecedentes, apenas cuidando dos feridos com sua força de vontade e bondade, querendo fazer o bem maior. Algo muito nobre se for me perguntar. Até mesmo Ichiya estava entrando nessa com os membros de Blue Pegasus. Tenho de admitir, eles faziam um trabalho melhor do que eu poderia imaginar. Parei de caminhar no momento em que vi a pequena maga de cabelos azuis ajudar seu brutamontes de olhos vermelhos penetrantes e longos cabelos negros. Gajeel reclamava, porém, com um sorriso nos lábios ao ter Levy cuidando dos seus ferimentos, que apenas ia com suas piadas sobre a altura dela, claro, ela estava feliz por terem sobrevivido a tudo isto. Pelo jeito o romance da minha amiga estava se realizando, aquela que sempre sonhou com um galã de livros, ganhou seu dragão disposto a protegê-la de tudo. Fiquei muito feliz por seu sucesso.

Olhei para o outro lado, me deparando agora com Gray ajudando Juvia, quer dizer, Gray e Lyon ajudando a maga da chuva. Disputavam sua atenção, talvez fosse a primeira vez em que via a moça sendo tão disputada assim pelo moreno. Fiquei encarando-os por alguns segundos, sorrindo, é claro, até que eles perceberam e acenaram para mim. Respondi com um balançar de cabeça e um sorriso caloroso, depois, voltei a andar.

Pelo caminho presenciava cenas de solidariedade, reencontros, e até romance no ar. Porém, em nenhuma delas vi Natsu, ou quaisquer sinais de sua passagem por ali. Vi até mesmo Happy, mas o exceed não tinha notícias de seu dono. Estranho. O gato tentou me animar dizendo que tinha certeza de que o rosado estava vivo, e ainda nesta era. Agradeci seu consolo, mesmo que isto não melhorasse muito a situação.

Meu coração ficava apertado a cada passo, ansioso para voltar a ter aventuras com Natsu, para voltar para a guilda. Não queria desperdiçar nosso tempo, nunca se sabe o que vai acontecer no dia de amanhã, então queria logo pegar quantas missões fossem possíveis e não voltar para casa por um bom tempo. Apenas e o Dragon Slayer na estrada fazendo trabalhos. Seguiria o que a outra eu havia dito, faria tudo agora para não me arrepender depois de não ter feito. Começando com o que eu tinha de falar para Natsu.

O tempo ia passando, o caminho percorrido por mim aumentando, e até agora não havia achado o tal rapaz. Estava quase desistindo de vê-lo. Talvez fosse melhor esperar a poeira baixar, tudo se acalmar, e somente aí falar com ele já que não o encontrava em nenhum lugar. Cogitava seriamente executar esse plano, era tão mais simples.

Não sabia o quanto eu havia andando, apenas sentia minhas pernas doloridas e cansadas, implorando para que parássemos. Interrompi minha caminhada e suspirei fitando o chão. Eu era quase tão impulsiva quanto aquele idiota, mas pelo menos ele podia ver e luz nos tempos mais escuros enquanto protegia-me do mal. Esse era ele. E ao mesmo tempo, pervertido, ainda não esqueci-me do incidente com o sino, apesar de já estar familiarizada com seus toques há muito tempo. Sua pele quente deixava saudades, quando tudo o que eu sentia agora era frio. Mesmo com tantos sorrisos à minha volta, o único que me importava era o dele. Alguns acreditavam em Deus, outros em milagres, eu apenas acreditava nele desde que o conheci em Hargeon. Tantas lembranças feitas em apenas dois anos de convivência sem contar nosso tempo na Ilha Tenrou. Era impressionante que neste curto espaço de tempo eu havia me apaixonado perdidamente, e cada vez mais, pelo rosado e por cada qualidade e defeito seu. Ele era peça que faltava em meu quebra-cabeça. Tudo o que eu precisava era a segurança encontrada em seus braços.

— Oe, Lucy! — ouvi sua voz me chamar, e imediatamente levantei meu rosto para de onde este som vinha. E lá estava Natsu sentado sobre o parapeito do castelo destruído. Realmente eu havia andado bastante para parar ali. Seu costumeiro sorriso estampado, fazendo com que meu coração se aquecesse apenas de observá-lo.

— Natsu... — sussurrei. — Onde você estava, baka? — disse segurando minhas lágrimas ameaçando a caírem por minhas bochechas.

— Ei, não chore. Eu estava aqui, sua estranha. — ele desceu da mureta a aproximou-se mais de mim. — Eu sempre estive e sempre vou estar. — completou com seu sorriso bobo.

— E-Eu estava te p-procurando por todos os lugares. — tentava segurar o choro, mas parecia não ser mais possível. Eu achei que ele tivesse sumido, droga.

— Agora você me achou, não achou? — senti seu toque quente em minha bochecha que ele acariciava com sua mão direita dando-me a segurança que faltava.

— Sim, eu achei. — limpei minhas lágrimas enquanto sorria. Tudo estava bem agora.

— Ah, antes que eu me esqueça. — sua mão saiu de minha bochecha, o que estranhei. Observava-o tirar a capa que tinha na cintura e colocar em minhas costas, abotoando-a na frente. Olhei para a vestimenta e para Natsu. — Isso é seu. — falou e só percebi o que isto era neste momento. A capa da Lucy do futuro. De certa forma isto era meu, mas o mesmo tempo não era.

— Natsu... Obrigada! — disse sorridente.

— De nada, só não morra de novo na minha frente, ouviu? — ele parecia estar sério e brincando ao mesmo tempo. Não sabia como levar isso.

— Baka! Eu não vou morrer! Você ainda vai ter que me agüentar por muito tempo! — soquei fraco seu peito enquanto ria.

— Bom mesmo, sua estranha! — ele riu junto e não retornou o soco de brincadeira.

Depois de breves segundos paramos com a risada aos poucos. Parecia como nos velhos tempos, ainda que não pudéssemos voltar a ser o que éramos. Voltei a fitar seu rosto, assim como ele me olhava com seus olhos negros os quais eu adorava. Apenas este contato visual era o suficiente para nós dois. Não consigo dizer quanto tempo ficamos assim, porém, com certeza foram mais que míseros segundos. Ninguém iria nos atrapalhar agradar. Nem dragões, nem exceeds, nem intrometidos. Era apenas eu e Natsu, sem Happy e sem outros para proibirmos de fazermos as coisas do nosso jeito. O sol se punha atrás de nós fazendo com que o céu ficasse entre tons de alaranjado, rosa e azul. Simplesmente lindo aos olhos de uma garota como eu, e perfeito aos olhos de quem visse esta cena digna de romances. Queria chorar, entretanto desta vez nos braços do Dragon Slayer, sentindo seu calor e seu cheiro que proporcionavam segurança e faziam com que meu coração acelerasse bombeando sangue para as minhas bochechas rubras. Poderia ficar ali, encarando os olhos negros dele, para sempre se isto fosse possível. Sem dúvida não me arrependeria de fazer isto, afinal, se fosse com ele não teria nenhum erro a ser lamentado depois.

— Nee, Lucy. — chamou-me. — Eu te amo. — confessou com um sorriso bobo.

Meu coração batia apressadamente, fazendo par com meu rosto corado. Essas três simples palavras eram tão efetivas em mim, principalmente se vindas da boca dele. Era a garota mais feliz do mundo agora, palavras não eram suficientes para corresponder a seus sentimentos, nem eram o bastante para descrever o que sentia neste momento. Palavras nunca foram e nunca serão satisfatórias para um coração apaixonado.

— Eu sei. — sorri. — Eu também te amo, Natsu.

Após breves segundos de silêncio o rosado me deu um abraço desesperado o qual eu correspondi com a mesma intensidade. Tanto tempo guardando isso para mim. Tanta aflição sofrida durante a luta com os dragões. Ações eram mais importantes agora e atendiam mais aos nossos sentimentos do que simples três palavras. Abracei-o mais forte que conseguia, mesmo assim não era suficiente. Nada fora dito durante este momento, apenas via o pôr do sol atrás de nós. Era lindo. Marcava, talvez, uma nova fase no nosso relacionamento.

— Nunca mais suma, Lucy, por favor. — ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

— Não vou. Está tudo bem agora. Eu não vou te largar, Natsu. — respondi.

Depois de tanto ficarmos deste jeito, ele afrouxou seus braços permitindo com que eu tocasse o chão novamente com meus pés. Nossos rostos muito próximos, e nossos olhares se cruzando. Ficamos só nos entreolhando por breves segundos, tendo certeza de que tudo isto era real. Ele estava ali comigo em seus braços. Sem dragões. Sem obstáculos. Apenas nós e pôr do sol. Parecia que estávamos na mesma sintonia, já que lembranças passavam por minha cabeça. Como minha falecida mãe já dissera, um dia eu iria encontrar meu príncipe que iria me salvar da fera que cuspia fogo. Irônico que ele seja o príncipe dos dragões de fogo. Eu achei ele, mamãe, eu achei ele.

Como se a aproximação de nossos rostos já não fosse o suficiente, o mago selou seus lábios junto dos meus.

Estava tudo bem agora. Eu estava nos braços do rosado, o beijando.

O perfeito final feliz fora concedido a mim e a Natsu porque sempre foi e sempre será mais divertido quando estamos juntos.


End file.
